


Lunch Money - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stole Alfie's lunch money again...<br/>*Partly inspired by Aside by HopeCoppice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Money - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

“Stephen, could you stay behind for a minute?” Alfie called from behind his desk, over the rabble of the class packing up.  
“Sure sir.” Stephen replied, looking slightly confused. Alfie waited until the class had left before he walked over to the desk that Stephen had perched on, waiting.   
“It’s about Gra- Your boyfriend.” Alfie began.  
“What’s Frankie done now?” Stephen sighed. He was used to Frank getting in trouble, as much as he tried to convince him not to. He always promised that he wouldn’t wedgie the younger kids again, but every so often, some ginger year 7 kid would hobble past him, the band of his pants hitched over his elbows.  
“He stole my lunch money again.” Alfie admitted, pathetically.  
“Say no more sir, you’ll get it back by break.” Stephen swung his bag on to his back and sauntered out of the classroom, scanning the hallway for his annoying yet utterly lovable boyfriend. Sure enough, he was loitering on the corner of the corridor, far enough away from the Form K classroom that it didn’t look like he was waiting for anyone. Stephen smiled at him, before remembering the task at hand. He walked up to Frank, who made to quickly kiss him hello, but Stephen turned his head, leaving Frank looking hurt. Stephen felt bad, but he had to do it.  
“What’s up?” Frank asked, his usually gruff voice tinged with an air of concern. He stretched out his hand to take Stephen’s but he put it in his pocket.  
“What ‘ave I done?” Frank looked a mix of confused and sad.  
Stephen looked him in the eyes, with a stern look on his face. “Give it back.”  
“What are you on ‘bout?”  
“You know exactly what.”  
“Oh!” His tense face melted in relief, “Jumper’s money. I need it for cider, innit.”   
“Fine. But no kissing for you.”  
Frank looked stricken “But- But- Oh come on, I’ll pay ‘im back when I bought the cider.” He pleaded, pulling his best puppy dog face, which admittedly was hard to resist. But Stephen stayed firm.  
“Not good enough.” Stephen replied, one immaculate eyebrow raised. “No kissing until the end of the week, unless you give the money back.”  
“But it’s Monday!” Frank exclaimed.  
“I am aware of that.”   
“You don’ mean it. Tell me you don’ mean it.”  
“Right now or I’ll eat garlic with every meal for a month.” Stephen threatened. He personally hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He hated garlic, and he prided himself on his minty breath.  
“I could live with that!” Frank said desperately.  
“Not if I eat peanuts too...” Stephen said seriously, crossing his arms.  
“Ah, don’ fuck with allergies man.” Frank grinned a little, knowing now that Stephen wasn’t serious.  
“Give him his money back, or the only man you’ll have is your right hand.”  
“Fine!” Frank relented, fishing the coins out of his blazer pocket.  
Stephen grinned, “Good to know sex is more important to you than cider.” Stephen held out his hand for the money, and then took his hand and dragged him towards the janitor closet, their next class forgotten. The thought of not being able to kiss Frank for a week, especially if it was his fault, upset him , and he felt he needed to fix it.


End file.
